La Heredera de Nueva Inglaterra
by J.K. SALVATORI
Summary: Al encontrarse con el caso más difícil que alguna vez ha intentado resolver en toda su carrera, la detective privada Star, contacta a un profesor de la Universidad de Harvard para que le ayude durante su investigación. Pero ambos, poco a poco comienzan a unir los hilos de que el caso de desaparición de una niña rica es demasiado para dos virgenes treintañeros.


Al encontrarse con el caso más difícil que alguna vez ha intentado resolver en toda su carrera, la detective privada Star, contacta a un profesor de la Universidad de Harvard para que le ayude durante su investigación. Pero ambos, poco a poco comienzan a unir los hilos de que el caso de desaparición de una niña rica es más grande de lo que un par de vírgenes treintañeros puedan resolver.

—[JKS]—

_Yo seguía molesto por aquella afirmación presuntuosa de expresarse. Pensé que lo mejor era cambiar de tema, y pregunté, señalando con el dedo a un individuo fornido, mal vestido, que se paseaba despacio por el otro lado de la calle, mirando con gran afán a los números, llevaba en la mano un ancho sobre azul y era evidentemente portador de un mensaje:_

_—¿Qué es lo que buscara ese individuo?_

_—¿Se refiere usted a ese sargento retirado de la Marina? —dijo Sherlock Holmes._

_«¡Pura fanfarria y fachenda! —pensé para mis adentros—. Sabe bien que no tengo manera de comprobar si su hipótesis es cierta.»_

_Apenas había tenido tiempo de cruzar por mi cerebro esa idea cuando el hombre al que estábamos observando descubrió el número de la puerta de nuestra casa y cruzo presuroso la calzada. Oímos un fuerte aldabonazo y una voz de mucho volumen debajo de nosotros, y fuertes pasos de alguien que subía por la escalera._

_—Para el señor Sherlock Holmes —dijo, entrando en la habitación y entregando la carta a mi amigo._

_Allí se ofrecía la ocasión de curarle de su engreimiento. Lejos estaba él de pensar que ocurriría esto cuando lanzo al buen tuntún aquel escopetazo._

_—¿Me permite, buen hombre, que le pregunte cuál es su profesión? —dije yo con mi voz más dulzarrona._

_—Ordenanza, señor —me contesto, gruñón—. Tengo el uniforme arreglado._

_—¿Y que era usted antes? —le pregunté dirigiendo una mirada levemente maliciosa a mi compañero._

_—Sargento de infantería ligera de la Marina Real, señor. ¿No hay contestación? Perfecto, señor._

_Hizo chocar los talones uno con otro, marcó el saludo con la mano y desapareció._

_Ser Arthur Conan Doyle. _

_Estudio en Escarlata. Capitulo dos._

_«Sherlock demostrándole por primera vez su habilidad a Watson»._

—[JKS]—

Era extraño, pues nunca en su vida le habían invitado a salir, no de esa forma al menos… bueno, de ninguna otra forma tampoco en realidad.

Un restaurante elegante, los hombres como un pingüino y las mujeres con tacones. Desde que llego bebió dos copas de vino rosa. Y solo habían pasado unos cuarenta minutos. Cuarenta minutos en los que Marco ya había pensado constantemente en dejar plantada a su cita.

O supuesta cita. Para no complicar la situación. Con «cita» se refiere en realidad a «citación».

Esperaba haber acertado en la elección de trago y la elección de vestimenta, traje formal de solapas delgadas y sin hombreras acolchadas, conjunto negro igual que los zapatos, camisa blanca y delgada corbata azul marino.

Al finalizar su clase de Antropología, una de las materias que él enseñaba, y en su opinión, su favorita, recibió una carta. Sin sobre, cerrada en tres partes, de cartulina de hilo y escrita a mano con un estilógrafo. Era horrible la carta, quien la escribiese tenia mal pulso, las líneas no eran limpias, las letras eran entendibles, pero quien la escribió quería aparentarse de algo muy elegante, o peor, dárselas de muy refinado, pero la caligrafía era un arte que muchos hoy en día han perdido pues la tecnología hace todo por la sociedad. Sin embargo, a Marco le conmovió el intento.

La inmensa mayoría se habría rendido y la hubiesen escrito digitalmente e impresa con una fuente de cursiva… y peor aún, intentar agregarle una letra capital. Eso fue lo que hizo que Marco no dejase de leerla.

Curiosamente lo mejor de la carta era el contenido de sus palabras:

Profesor Marco Díaz:

Por la presente le imploro que acepte el acompañarme a una cena formal en el restaurante _Fausto Cassino, _esta misma noche a los ocho en punto. Mesa reservada a su nombre.

Necesito hablarle de una oferta que le aseguro que le convendrá como nada lo ha hecho.

Esta no es ninguna patraña, ni una trampa ni una jugarreta infantil. Le aseguro que sus dudas sobre esta carta le serán contestadas esta noche.

Sé que ahí le veré profesor, sé que así será porque usted es igual a mí. Sé que ira porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

Atentamente: _La Estrella del Norte_.

Marco lo pensó durante todo el día ¿Podía ser una broma de alguno de sus estudiantes? ¿O varios de ellos tal vez? ¿Podría ser algún tipo de extorsión? Lo dudaba bastante, pues salía muy pocas veces de casa y nunca hacia tampoco nada «emocionante» que rozara con lo «ilegal». Pero la pregunta más importante. ¿Por qué había ido? Pues quien fueran que fuese el autor de la carta, tenía razón, Marco no encontraba nada mejor que hacer. Sus días —actuales— se trataban de dar sus clases, leer, ir sus clases de aikido, leer, mirar canales de cocina, leer y a dormir, así los 364 días del año. Ni le acompañaba siquiera un perro, un gato o un canario.

Analizo y estudio la carta durante toda su tarde libre, libre como muchas otras tardes del año. Usando de su típico conocimiento analítico, que lo usaba en su vida diaria con fines meramente de entretenimiento, miro la carta durante mucho tiempo:

**La carta:** fue escrita primero con un lápiz de dibujo claro, tal vez cualquier tipo H, fue subrayada con el estilógrafo nuevo, y luego fue borrada, la cartulina de hilo era delicada, se ensuciaba con verla, de haber usado goma en polvo habría quedado más pulcra. Sabía que el estilógrafo era nuevo porque la tinta no se regaba, como ocurría usualmente con los estilógrafos baratos, y era barato, porque quien escribió la carta no está acostumbrada a hacerlo y no tendría un estilógrafo a mano y compraría uno, el primero que viese y el más barato. Todo hubiera quedado mejor de haber usado papel normal. Por suerte no se le había ocurrido usar una pluma, si con el estilógrafo quedaba fatal, usar la pluma requería la precisión de un neurocirujano pediatra.

Marco se dispuso a analizar las palabras fuera de sus magnitudes físicas, finalmente determino sin duda alguna que **la carta la había escrito una mujer**. ¿Porque? Pues dedujo que: la carta inicio de manera contundente, un hombre querría haber parecido romántico —sofisticación shakesperiana— y habría escrito algunas cortesías como «buenas» «hola» «es un placer» o «mucho gusto». Una mujer ya está muy acostumbrada e impuesta a ser arreglada por lo que no necesitaría de la cortesía, como es una mujer ya está implícito de que está siendo cortes. La mujer deber ser arreglada, así les dicen a niñas cuando son niñas. Si de chica o de adulta no es arreglada es una malcriada, así les dicen. Sus dudas de que la carta podría o no haber sido escrita por una mujer se disiparon en: «ahí le veré». «Le». Un pronombre singular neutro, sin género. Los hombres —y cualquiera de carácter masculino— también lo usan, pero de haber sido un hombre que aparenta ser sofisticado habría escrito «Lo veré ahí» o «ahí lo veré». «Lo». Un pronombre singular masculino. De haber sido informal —y masculino— probablemente habría escrito «lo veré ahí». Pero de nuevo, la carta la escribió alguien que quería aparentar que era sofisticado, no alguien sofisticado. En definitiva, la carta había sido escrita por una mujer que quería parecer sofisticada. No una mujer sofisticada.

No podía evitar analizar la carta a detalle molecular, pues siempre había sido de esa manera de proceder hasta de niño, y era imposible que de adulto no lo sea, pues una de sus maestrías es la Lingüística: el estudio universal del lenguaje, y también la comunicación.

Marco posee dos doctorados en Psicología y Psiquiatría, además, poseer tres maestrías en: Conductismo, Antropología Social y Lingüística.

Entonces frente a su mesa apareció una mujer de inmensa cascada amarilla desde su coronilla hasta sus caderas, piel blanca, ojos azules, brazos delgados, pero Marco noto que sus músculos estaban tensados, ella hacía ejercicio, en definitiva. Alta, debía ella estar a la medida de 1,78 cm hasta tal vez mas de 1,80 cm. Aun así, él era solo una pulgada más alto que ella.

La señorita portaba un vestido negro de una solo pieza, algo de escote expuesto, demasiado expuesto pensó Marco, pero ya que no le habían preguntado él no tenía derecho de opinión. No pudo ver las piernas, pero estaba seguro que el vestido llegaba por encima de las rodillas pegado a su cuerpo y por el sonido del piso de cerámica, estaba completamente seguro de que usaba tacones. Negros de seguro para combinar. Además, usaba unos aretes de perla, desde la distancia de Marco parecían genuinos, un collar plateado que debía ser de plata o platino. Sostenía también un pequeño bolso de cuero, tal vez de piel de cocodrilo. Mal, pensó Marco. Ese animal no les hizo nada y aun así lo cazan y lo confeccionan en prendas, pero no era alguien descortés, no iba a mencionar ello.

—Profesor… o acaso prefiere que lo llame Doctor. —Preguntó la mujer extendiendo su mano. Marco se levantó y estrecho su mano cálidamente.

—Preferiría que me llamase solamente Marco, si no le parece impropio claro está.

—Solo si usted también me llama por mi nombre, claro está.

—¿Y ese sería?

—Star… Star Butterfly, a su servicio. —Estrella… claro, pensó Marco.

Marco le dio la vuelta a la mesa y se puso detrás de la silla que estaba frente a él, la retrocedió y le dijo a Star que se sentara. Esta agradeció el gesto y se sentó. Marco también pego la silla a la mesa. Hoy en día no estaba muy visto —y bien visto tampoco— las normas de caballerosidad masculina, pero Marco siempre las respeto, pues creció con ellas, su madre era instructora de clase de cotillón.

Marco levanto los dedos y siguiendo las instrucciones previas de este, el camarero le trajo a Star una copa de vino rosa, ligero, igual al de Marco.

Marco esperaba haber acertado en la elección del trago… Star lo agradeció, pero por la expresión de su rostro y tensiones faciales, Marco supo que así no era.

—¿No le gusta acaso el vino? —dijo Marco con discreción.

—En realidad no, soy más de tragos fuertes y añejos.

—En ese caso… —Marco volvió a alzar los dedos y en contados segundos el camarero volvió—, un whisky en las rocas para la señorita por favor.

Star no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa, por la coloración de sus pómulos, Marco supo que había acertado. El camarero se fue con una orden y una copa entera de vino caro, alguien en la cocina se lo bebería, tal vez el mismo, y de todas formas seria cargado a su cuenta.

El hombre de pingüino le trajo a Star un vaso pequeño pero pesado con un solo hielo esférico perfectamente picado. El restaurante tenía un buen servicio de licores.

—Bien señorita Star…

—Star solamente, por favor.

—Bien, Star, debo de decir que no puedo evitar formular algunas preguntas.

—Pues hazlas, mientras más pronto haya confianza entre nosotros mejor.

—Y eso solo me ha generado nuevas dudas… pero mejor empiezo primero: ¿Cómo me conoce?

—Conocí su persona gracias a mi trabajo, fue sencillo el localizarle después de ello, la universidad tiene su foto e información en su página de internet.

—Sí, así también es para los demás profesores, pero… —Marco tomo un poco de su copa—, ¿Cuál es exactamente su trabajo y con qué motivo se excusó para investigarme?

—Soy una detective privada. Una Investigadora —Star tomo unos milímetros cúbicos de su whisky. A la mujer le pareció curioso de Marco hablase de esa forma, usaba un muy discreto acento británico.

—Vaya, debo decir que eso es interesante, nunca había conocido a un detective privado —otro en su lugar se habría puesto nervioso, si investigador privado comenzase a indagar por tu persona, eso encendería las alarmas de cualquiera, ¿he hecho algo malo? ¿alguien tiene algo contra mía? Pero Marco no, sabía que su vida era tan aburrida que nunca se ha metido en problemas. Por lo tanto, tiene muy poco de lo que avergonzarse… bueno, eso es discutible claro.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. —aunque a veces se tarde demasiado, pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Simultáneamente cada uno volvió a beber de su trago. No era de extrañar pues ambos tienen casi treinta… solteros…

—Y dime Star, ¿Cómo y porque dio conmigo? Es decir ¿porque me invito aquí esta noche? ¿Y precisamente a mí?

—Pues con respecto a lo primero, para contestarlo responderé primeramente la segunda pregunta, necesito algo, necesito de su ayuda.

—¿Mi ayuda?

—Sí, vera, ya sabe que soy investigadora, pues estoy trabajando en un caso, pero desde hace un mes este ha estado estancado… he trabajado en el durante los últimos seis meses.

—Comprendo, pero ¿en que podría serle yo de utilidad? No soy un investigador —Marco bebió de su copa.

—No, es cierto, pero necesito de sus conocimientos específicos.

—¿Habla de mi profesión? ¿en que podría usted valerse de un psicólogo?

—Cierto que su conocimiento de las personas podría el serme de utilidad —Marco contuvo su risa para los adentro, Star no dijo nada erróneo, pero es evidente que se había informado antes de venir a la cena —, pero necesito, sobretodo, su conocimiento en las áreas de la criminología.

—Pues en ese caso necesita más de un abogado que de un psicólogo, la criminología es un estudio del derecho, no de las ciencias fisiológicas.

—Pero, aun así, he de necesitarlo a usted.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Necesito de tus conocimientos del misterio.

—No le estoy entendiendo, ya le dije que yo no soy criminólogo.

—No, es verdad, pero si eres escritor de misterio.

Marco uso una servilleta para cubrirse la boca y evitar pasar una vergüenza escupiendo vino en un restaurante de cuatro estrellas.

—¿Que? —dijo Marco, evitando también el toser—, pero qué tontería está diciendo señorita, yo no soy escritor. Nunca he publicado una novela.

Era verdad, no había publicado novelas, aunque si había publicado varios estudios de psicología, estudios sociales y reportajes en sus campos de especialidad en la psicología y psiquiatría, muchos de estos fueron galardonados y alabados, obteniendo poco después un empleo como profesor adjunto en el Departamento de Psicología en la Universidad de Harvard.

Era muy difícil que Star hubiese leído sus ensayos de investigación. No porque no la creyera capaz de hacerlo, de hecho, los había escrito de manera que cualquier persona pudiese comprenderlos.

No creía que Star hubiese leído sus ensayos, sino porque eran estudios muy específicos del campo psicológico y psiquiátrico. De hecho, los escribió como tesis maestrales. Lo habían leído colegas de trabajo, profesores de psicología de universidades extranjeras, muchos alumnos y demás personas interesadas en el campo de manera aficionada.

Así que no podía ser eso… pero hurgando su mente, haciendo que su cerebro funcionase a un alto nivel de respuesta generando procesos a un nivel superior al medio, se dio cuenta, se dio cuenta de que había una sola entrada en donde él podría perder.

No podría ser… o no, pensó Marco.

—Cierto, nunca ha publicado una novela, pero… —Star de su bolso saco su pantalla electrónica, la manoseo por un momento y abrió un sitio de internet, más concretamente un perfil, de una página sobre una serie de televisión—, has escrito más de cuarenta y ocho historias ficticias sobre _Sharon Harlem y Compañía_. ya sabes esa serie de novelas policiacas.

Star puso los codos en la mesa, cruzo las manos y apoyo su mentón sobre estas. Le dio a Marco una sonrisa igual más cínica que la de cualquier gato de historietas y dijo: —_Ice Cream_, ¿Ese es tu usuario? ¿Verdad?

—Yo… — Marco no tenía palabras, usualmente había un peso en el corazón cunado algún acto de vergüenza ajena es cometido por uno mismo, ese mismo pesar contagio a Marco trayendo también los síntomas de cara pálida, espalda fría, labios temblorosos y sudor constante. Tal vez Star no era una experta en el estudio de las conductas faciales, pero no se necesitaba serlo para saber que Marco se había delatado sin decir nada.

Pudo haberse zafado del todo si hubiese fingido bien, no habiendo perdido la calma y la relajación de la cara. Se acusó a sí mismo.

Por otro lado, no creyó que casi el único pasatiempo que tiene en la vida fuera a suponerle un inconveniente como este. La escritura de su serie de novelas juveniles favorita se había vuelto un rayo de luz en su vida.

_Sharon Harlem y Compañía _se trataba de una fracasada detective que trabajaba para la policía, la trama giraba en torno a que en realidad la policía y todas las personas a su alrededor creen que ella es un genio de capacidad deductiva y habilidades sobrenaturales, cuando lo único que tiene es una capacidad de observación bastante aguda, la historia trata en que Sharon debe fingir que es una prodigiosa detective y seguir siendo una famosa cazadora de misterios. Paso a paso, Sharon va dejando de ser una farsante y con la experiencia de los casos va volviéndose una mejor detective y una mejor persona.

Para Marco, todo empezó cuando de repente la escritora de los libros se retiró y su hija tomo su lugar. El problema es que la chica no era del todo eficaz a la hora de escribir historias increíbles —y creíbles—, los casos se resolvían de maneras muy oportunas o con ayudas de «grúas mágicas», la propia Sharon sufría trasformaciones, no solo de un libro a otro, a veces en el mismo libro, unas veces era tímida, después se volvía cínica, después melancólica, y a veces hasta sarcástica y otras veces hasta cascarrabias. No sintiéndose del todo contento por cómo estaban llevando la serie, Marco comenzó a escribir su propia ficción de fan en una página de internet dedicada a la serie, aunque no era la página oficial de la serie. Así había sido durante los últimos cuatro años en sus ratos libres… y tenía muchos ratos libres.

—Entonces si eres tu —así como Star era mala ocultando su felicidad, Marco era malo para ocultar sus secretos, la Star comprensiva tomo el control se corteza cerebral y decidió calmar a Marco, pero antes este quiso saber.

—¿Como? D-Digo… como es que sabes quién soy, se supone que los perfiles son privados.

—Bueno… con un simple programa logre averiguar tu dirección de IP, donde también aparece registrado el número de registro de tu contrato, tienes buen internet, mejor que el mío de hecho, fibra óptica —Star se excusó para jugar un poco pero continuo hablando—, después llame a todas las compañías de comunicaciones fingiendo ser tú, les dije que me habían enviado la factura de alguien que se llamaba igual a mí. Con esa respuesta me pidieron el número de registro, se los di y me dijeron: —Es usted Marco Díaz, dirección de Boston…— les dije que sí lo era, obviamente la mujer que me atendía se extrañó que era una mujer la que hablaba, después corte la llamada que hice desde una cabina publica, y solo tuve que buscar a un Marco Díaz, en Boston, y solo había uno que se llamaba así y que también enseñaba en Harvard. Había otros dos, uno que trabajaba en una tintorería y otro que era taxista. Ninguno de ellos tiene la capacidad de escribir historias tan alucinantes así que deduje fácilmente que eras tú.

Marco deseaba cerrar su boca para que no entrasen moscas, pero estaba pasmado, mas pasmado que un sepulturero que ve a su compañero de turno pidiéndole la hora, el mismo que él había matado hace un año.

—Descuida, no planeo ni chantajearte ni exponerte o algo así, yo misma te busque, se podría decir que soy algo así como tu fanática.

—Mi… ¿mi fanática? —Marco seguía nervioso, cauteloso, erizado como un gato. Sus dedos tecleaban la mesa rápidamente. Se ajustaba la corbata con más frecuencia.

—Sí, he leído todas tus historias —Star sostuvo su pantalla electrónica y verifico la hora—. Por ello es el que he decidido el pedirte ayuda. —inmediatamente Marco notó como su «conducta» cambio. Si Star hubiese seguido por lo seguro sin hablar de más hubiera seguido siendo la dominante en la conversación.

Marco lo analizó por un momento las expresiones de Star: la risa demasiado grande, labios relajados, hombros adelantados, evitando el parpadeo y mueve mucho la nariz, además de todo eso Marco apostaría que estaba moviendo los pies, lo aseguraría de hecho, incluso si no podía verlos pues estaban debajo de la mesa.

—Star. —dijo Marco.

—¿Si?

—Estas mintiendo. —tal vez eso le funcionaba mucho con otras personas, pensó Marco.

—¿Cómo dices? —Star se extrañó por un momento, momento en el que su confianza absoluta decaía.

—Star ¿me investigaste a fondo por casualidad?

—S-Si, si lo hice, ya te lo había dicho.

—Pues no tan a fondo —dijo este, Marco tomo una servilleta y la paso por su mandíbula para eliminar los micros residuos de su vino —. ¿Sabes acaso que tengo una maestría en conductismo?

—Sí, lo sé, yo. —Star agrandó sus ojos de sorpresa, y ahora por su reacción obvia había llegado a los ojos de Marco, ella era lista, y Marco podía deducir que ella ya lo había deducido, en que se había equivocado. La servilleta que Marco se paseaba por la cara era igual a la de una capa frente a un toro, la servilleta era blanca, no roja, pero daba igual, el movimiento era lo importante pues los toros son daltónicos, no ven el color rojo, y Marco lo sabía, el movimiento, lo hacía a propósito, fue de los primeros trucos que aprendió en sus años de juventud, no en la universidad, lo había aprendido cuando estuvo en el ejército.

Marco paso a ser el dominante en la conversación, Star lo había subestimado demasiado y dijo:

—El conductismo Star —Marco bebió un sorbo del vino—, es el estudio de las reacciones provocadas por el comportamiento humano. Básicamente, soy un experto en detectar las evidentes señales de que me estas mintiendo. Bueno, no sobre que me investigaste y que al parecer eres mi seguidora. Pero con lo último que dijiste: _decidiste pedirme ayuda_, no estas siendo del todo sincera.

Star en su mente pensó con cuidado que habría de decir, si se volvía muy tosca Marco se sentiría ofendido y no aceptaría ninguna propuesta proveniente de ella.

—Es cierto, no estoy siendo del todo sincera, pero es la verdad, si he leído tus historias y me parecen fantásticas.

Marco con disimulo y usando toda su visión periférica, miro certeramente la cara de Star. No encontró nada. De hecho, muchas veces tampoco podía otra nada en ningún otro aspecto. Pero algo, algo que no podía explicar le decía que Star decía la verdad.

Primero: hay que aclarar algunas cosas, hoy en día, el Conductismo, no es reconocido como una ciencia, a veces tampoco como un estudio. Pues muchos expertos no están de acuerdos que el ser humano tenga un predeterminado comportamiento para cada situación, si no que estos son espontáneos y variantes dependiendo de cada individuo, a las condiciones que están sometidos y a las variables que se presenten en el momento de su «análisis».

Entonces: es cierto que Marco puede llegar a ser un experto en las mentiras, las reacciones cerebrales que ocurren a la hora de ser expuestas por la persona y las acciones corporales que estas llevan a cabo plasmándolas en el movimiento corporal.

Básicamente, Marco debió de decir: —_Soy un experto en detectar las reacciones del cuerpo, no necesariamente las mentiras y no puedo saber con certeza si alguien está mintiendo o no._

Entonces, ¿cómo pudo descubrir a Star? Pues con un feroz truco que había funcionado desde el principio de los tiempos, mintió, y con esa mentira le tiro un cebo a Star que ella pesco sin apuros. Star fue engañada, Marco la hizo creer que él puede detectar mentiras —lo cual no es del todo erróneo, pero un buen mentiroso podría evitar el «análisis» de Marco—, y por ello, Star pensó que era inútil engañarlo, ella se expuso sola.

La mejor forma de atrapar a un mentiroso es con una mentira.

—Bien —dijo Marco—, pero no creo que por escribir un par de cuentos cortos me califique como experto en investigación. Tal vez alguien más calificado como un ex policía o un ex agente del FBI, y tienen como mínimo que ser «ex» porque nadie en servicio activo ayudaría a un investigador privado, ellos ven a los tuyos como interesados que buscan dinero y que solo encuentran perros perdidos…

—¡Lo ves! —el sobresalto de Star hizo retroceder a Marco pues tremendo susto le ha causado, lo mismo fue para algunos comensales de las mesas cercanas. Star se avergonzó haciendo que sus mejillas se pintaran, decidió bajar su tono—, ¿y dices que no eres un experto? No conozco a muchas personas que puedan decirme esos detalles.

—Detalles que deberías tomar como concejos, como no puedo ayudarte espero al menos darte una recomendación, pero sigue siendo una recomendación de alguien que solo ha visto un asesinato en las películas, series, libros e historietas. Lo digo en serio, busca a alguien que sea un conocedor del tema como si de su palma se tratase.

—Pero… ¿y si ya fueras supuestamente un experto en el tema? —Star bebió de su trago, notando que se había acabado.

—¿Cómo dices? —Marco noto que la reacción de Star por lo dicho por ella misma, como si se le hubiese escapado algo que no debía decir, o que al menos no pretendía revelar. Noto que Star comenzó a mirar a los lados para no mirar a Marco. Este la analizo, buscando cual era posiblemente su estado emocional, después de muchas teorías, incluso las que suponían que solo quería otro trago o ir al baño, llego a su posible conclusión de que tal vez era… vergüenza.

Finalmente, Star tuvo que mirar a Marco a los ojos.

No lo había notado, pero tiene unos lindos ojos castaños, pensó Star.

Si lo había notado, pero hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que sus ojos azules son preciosos, pensó Marco.

—Marco yo… yo era agente del FBI, durante ocho años. Antes de eso… era una agente de policía estatal de Minnesota… antes de eso… estuve en el CID… en el ejército...

Minnesota… el norte del país… ¡claro! «¡La estrella del norte!», pensó Marco.

Ahora podía verlo, con niebla, pero Marco podía verlo. La vergüenza, años de entrenamiento que no le estaban funcionado. Su orgullo de ser una investigadora calificada, derrumbado. Seguro que como investigadora —o como agente del FBI—podía haber visto toda clase de situaciones en la que se medían los límites del ser humano. Citando a James, una de sus escritoras favoritas, decía a través de Dalgliesh que: «_Amor, Lascivia, Odio y Lucro, son los cuatro pilares del crimen_». Star de seguro ya había visto todo eso, entre ella y Marco debía haber cientos de años luz de experiencia con respecto al crimen. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, pidiendo ayuda a un solitario académico que se dedicaba escribir cuentos en internet originados por una serie de novelas dirigidas a personas diez años menores que ellos.

—Yo… —prosiguió Star—, yo ya no sé qué hacer. Eres literalmente la última y a la vez mas reciente persona a la que he acudido ayuda.

¡Esa era! Era la mentira de Star, Marco lo detectó, una vez más gracias a su «conducta». Hombros relajados, señal de rendición, su cuello marcaba el paso continuo de la saliva hacia adentro, señal de desesperación… ojos directo a los suyos… eso no era una señal, el contacto visual era de las cosas más complicadas que jamás se han podido analizar. Puede significar muchas cosas, confianza, nerviosismo, odio, lujuria y aunque suene ilógico, en algunos casos, hasta timidez. De lo primero que te enseñan en la escuela de Psicología es no ver a las personas a los ojos… sino escucharlas atentamente, porque incluso si muchos filósofos insisten en que el contacto visual es importante, que resuena nuestra alama, que son ventanas y todo montón de patrañas absurdas, la boca dice más que los ojos. De hecho, usualmente son enemigos y viven saboteándose mutuamente.

Como los ojos de un niño le hacen creer que su maestra es su mama y la boca para joder a todo el ser, lo dice en voz alta. Teniendo a toda la clase para confirmar su error con sus incesantes risas… Marco lo había aprendido a las malas, en la práctica, cuando se lo dijo a su maestra de tercer grado.

Si a Marco le interesase lo que los ojos tuvieran que decir habría estudiado para oftalmólogo, que no era así. Pero las palabras, sus palabras, sus acciones corporales. Eso es algo que no se puede ocultar… a menos claro que se practique para ello, ¡porque si se puede! Pero no tendría sentido de que Star lo hubiera hecho.

—Le pedí ayuda a otros investigadores, a compañeros del _Buró_, a antiguos colegas, y hasta mi estúpido ex novio —claro que sí, Marco se sintió celoso, no de Star ni de su novio, se sentía celoso de las personas que, si tenían una vida, pero él no puede culpar a nadie, no es como si le ignorasen es que él nunca se relaciona con alguien o sale de su lujoso y cómodo pero solitario departamento, la última que beso a alguien fue a Miranda Sheridan en segundo grado por una apuesta que ella perdió, lo único que le complació fue que después de la escuela y sin que hubiera testigos lo emboscó y le confeso que besaba muy bien, eso le reconforto, aunque fue la última vez que beso a una chica y también la última vez que Miranda Sheridan le digno la palabra—. Todos intentaron ayudarme eso si… —Star siguió hablando—, pero dijeron que era un caso perdido —literalmente—, que esto no llegaba a ningún lado y que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y darle falsas esperanzas a una pobre anciana en delirio.

Marco lo pensó por un momento… ¿ayudarla? ¿Porque? No le debía nada a esta chica, a esta mujer, a esta desconocida. Que de no haberla conocido o asistido a la cena su vida seguiría exactamente igual, no era su asunto, no era su problema… pero entonces…

Porque… si Marco hubiera sabido lo que ambos pasarían. Le habría dicho a su conciencia que cerrara la parte del cerebro que manejaba la lógica y le habría dicho al impulso que le dijera a al corazón que le dijera a la boca… que mantuviese los labios pegados.

—Star...

—¿Si? —dijo ella, con esperanza en su lengua.

—De que se trata el caso. —Marco no pudo verla a los ojos con el temor de que la chica pensara que se estaba burlando de ella. Pero decidió mirarla y ver que Star se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse.

Primero le pareció adorable, pero después vio como algunas personas a su alrededor le miraban con desprecio. Escucho en un tono bajo a un hombre algo mayor: —¿Qué pasa? Ese idiota hizo llorar a esa pobre chica ¿está terminando con ella? —escuchó después a otra señora que cenaba con un grupo de otras mujeres decir: —Increíble, ya no hay caballeros en estos días, si mi esposo siguiera vivo le daría su merecido a ese poco hombre.

Por otro lado, Marco comenzó a decir bajamente: —No… no… no… ¡Star! ¡Star por favor! ¡Las personas lo están malinterpretando! —Marco se adelantó a donde estaba ella y le tendió una de las elegantes servilletas de tela que daba el restaurante, Star la tomo. Se limpió la nariz y los ojos.

En minutos, una de las camareras puso su mano en el hombro de Star y le preguntó si todo estaba bien, al mismo tiempo que con cariño y delicadeza se acercó a Star, sentencio a Marco a la horca como si Marco fuera un entrenador de béisbol de un pueblo pequeño en el que todos se conocen y un niño les dijera a sus padres que lo toco indebidamente. Star le respondió que todo estaba perfecto, que no era lo que ella creía. En un lenguaje visual de mujeres que Marco no podía leer, pero que mataría inclusive por poseerlo y sobretodo entenderlo, la camarera se alejó y le sonrió a Star, y esta le devolvió la sonrisa, pero ni se molestó en mirar a Marco, pues no le importaba si Marco estuviera bien, si no la chica. Marco siguió a la camarera hasta que entro en la puerta de la cocina donde notó a un grupo de hombres vestidos de blanco y gorros como un biscocho, sostenían grandes y gruesos cuchillos y le apuntaban con los ojos. Ya se ha dejado en claro que a Marco le parece ridículo la filosofía de los ojos… pero por un momento vio fuego en los ojos de esos gorilas. Cuando la camarera pasó entre ellos, ya al parecer les dijo algo, estos regresaron a la cocina, pero sin dejar de verle como un lobo ve al cordero, en este momento Star era su perro pastor, porque si ella se iba y el quedaba solo no sabía cómo podían salir las cosas.

—De acuerdo, perdón por ese circo. —le dijo Star, comprensiva con el chico de que se había vuelto enemigo del restaurante. Sin saberlo, Marco había perdido el apetito, esos gorilas prepararían su comida y no sabía cómo la manipularían. Era poco factible que eso ocurriese, pues un rumor como ese acabaría con el honor de un restaurante cuatro estrellas, no solo no verían esa ansiada quinta, sino que tal vez les dejen solo dos. Pero para que arriesgarse.

Comeré una hamburguesa de camino a casa… una hamburguesa vegana por supuesto, pensó Marco.

—Entonces… el caso…

—¡Oh por supuesto! —la misma pantalla que sirvió para exponer a Marco sirvió también para mostrar una foto, Marco la miro. Era la foto de una chica, no, no era una chica, era la foto de una niña, blanca, cabello castaño largo, muy largo juvenil, angelical, portaba un vestido amarillo, la foto mostraba que estaba sentada en un pasto con las piernas cruzadas, sobre hierba, parecía hecha por un profesional. Sostenía una vieja muñeca de trapo.

A Marco le aterro lo parecida que era a su hermanita cuando tenía su edad. Pero… dedujo rápidamente que ELLA era el caso de Star, su empatía por una foto… no, su empatía por la niña de la foto, fue casi tan grande como su curiosidad. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—¿Quién es ella? —Preguntó Marco.

Star dio un suspiro… esto no sería nada fácil, se adelantó un poco a la mesa para estar más cerca de Marco, este se adelantó, comprendió que Star quería ser un poco más discreta para que ningún chismoso cercano los escuchase, aunque no pudo evitar ponerse algo nervioso por encontrarse más cerca de una mujer, algo a lo que no estaba muy acostumbrado… de hecho no estaba acostumbrado a concentrarse cerca con nadie, nadie que no fuera su familia. Ya une vez solo separados por una cesta de pan, que estaba completa, Star soltó la bomba.

Marco creyó que le diría algo, pero Star le dio la seña con el dedo, indico su dedo bajando de la palma hacia abajo, al mismo tiempo que señalaba la pantalla, «que bajase el menú de la pantalla», Marco lo hizo, Star ahora señaló hacia arriba, hacia el foco… «la luz», comprendió Marco, Star deslizo el dedo a la izquierda… «que bajase la luz- ¡claro! ¡que bajase el brillo de la pantalla!», Marco lo hizo. Por supuesto, aun si bajaran de tono podría haber alguien que tuviese un buen odio y cuyo único pasatiempo de la vida fuese el cuchichear a los demás. Pero si uno no estaba de frente, era muy difícil ver algo en la pantalla cuando su brillo era bajo. Es más probable encontrase a un ciego que tuviera buen odio que encontrase a un sordo con buena vista, parecía ridículo en ese momento, pero en unos minutos en el futuro comprendería porque Star actuaba como una paranoica que creía en la existencia de organizaciones secretas y que, para colmo, viviese cerca del área 51.

Diablos, debo invitarlo/invitarla a jugar charadas para mi equipo… si es que alguna vez juego eso, pensaron ambos… al mismo tiempo… y exactamente lo mismo, diablos, que espeluznante.

Como última petición Star le indico con el dedo que arrastrara la imagen. Marco pensó que la imagen estaba en galería. Pero resultó ser la imagen vista como única al ser parte de un documento, como algunas imágenes de los libros, solo tocas la imagen y esta se centra en toda la pantalla. Era un documento, una clase de hoja de vida, donde está la información de una persona. Marco comenzó a leer.

Los ojos de Marco casi se salen de sus cuencas, se tapó la boca con la mano y miro a Star. Rápidamente esta le hizo señas con la mano de que calmase su reacción. Para ser un psicólogo —y psiquiatra— era alguien fácil de sorprender. Uno los creería siempre calmados, comprensivos y atentos. Bueno, que rayos podía decir ella de apariencias, uno creería a los detectives privados son personas perspicaces e intrépidas, capaces de llegar al fin del mundo con tal de resolver un caso. En vez de todo ello, los más realistas eran personas como Star y… Sharon Harlem.

La impresión de Marco vino solamente por el nombre de la chica… leyó detenidamente la información para confirmar que no estaba equivocado, el documento decía:

REGISTRO DE INFORMACIÓN PERSONAL

Departamento Policía de Nueva York.

Nombre: Katrina Patricia Wallcroft

Nacimiento: 04 de noviembre de (hace cinco años)

Estatus: Desaparecida.

Marco no conocía a la niña. Era la primera vez en su vida que escuchaba el nombre de Katrina asociado a esa niña. Pero, el apellido por otro lado, era uno que, si conocía, Wallcroft. LOS WALLCROFT. La amo y señores de Nueva Inglaterra y —en definitiva, no oficialmente— la familia real de Estados Unidos. O al menos lo eran, pues pasaron a ser una casa numerosa a solo quedar una. Marco conocía el nombre de esa «una». Pues estaba entre las principales benefactoras de la Universidad de Harvard. Así como también de casi todas las universidades del país.

Madeleine Wallcroft. Edad, bastantes años, sigue ocupando el puesto número tres de la revista Forbes como la mujer más adinerada de Estados Unidos, a pesar de estar retirada y no hacer nada aparte de la filantropía. Es un fenómeno mundial, pero no por el dinero, si no por un motivo más… desafortunado.

«La maldición de los Wallcroft». ¿Sera cierto? ¿será cierto que no se puede tener todo en la vida? Los Wallcroft eran activistas, filántropos y considerados por muchas personas como «humildes». O al menos lo eran. Cuando de eran más de uno claro.

Lady Wallcroft, la única hija de Robert Wallcroft, un hombre que quintuplicó la fortuna familiar vendiendo armas y suministros a Estados Unidos durante la gran guerra, la guerra de Vietnam y Corea. El negocio le fue bien. Pero sus hijos, tenía cuatro hijos… todos muertos, todos murieron en las guerras, quedo solo una, Madeleine Wallcroft. Sobrevivió a la gran guerra porque estaba en un hospital militar de Inglaterra prestando servicio como enfermera para los soldados heridos, cabía el resaltar que sirvió junto a quien en ese momento seria la futura Reina de Inglaterra.

Al acabar la guerra, Isabel le presento a un primo lejano, quien sería su esposo, el Conde de Sussex, Ser Keegan Ross, quien prontamente se convirtió en Ser Keegan Wallcroft, rompiendo esto a su vez, varios paradigmas de la época, pues jamás se esperó que un esposo adoptara el apellido de su mujer y no al revés.

En nuestros días, Madeleine se supone que tendría cinco hijos… pero hoy en día no quedaba ninguno. Todos sus hijos habían muerto en accidentes. Sus hijos junto a sus conyugues. Como todos eran jóvenes no había cabida de la previsión de nietos y herederos… dando como resultado que la única Wallcroft en el mundo… bueno, la única Wallcroft de los Wallcroft de Nueva Inglaterra, pues es un apellido común que tienen muchas personas. Pero entonces…

¿De dónde salió esta niña? Es bien conocido que sus hijos murieron jóvenes y no había nietos por ningún lado. Eso era bien conocido.

—Star… ¿qué es esto? Esto… —Star le indico a Marco que apagara la pantalla.

—Escucha… —este era, era el momento decisivo. Aquí Star debería de aplicar toda su capacidad para reclutar a Marco—, sé que quieres saber que está pasando, y te lo puede decir todo y todos los detalles… pero entonces, en ese caso deberás aceptar mi propuesta. Me ayudaras —apelar a la curiosidad de Marco, no es mala estrategia, de hecho, si Marco estuviese en el lugar de Star, seguramente haría lo mismo.

De hecho, desde el principio debió empezar por ahí, es muy poco usual que un «escritor de misterio» dejase pasar la oportunidad de participar en un auténtico misterio. Puede que alguien con la personalidad de Marco lo dudase bastante… pero por algo comenzó a escribir, nadie escribe cuarenta y ocho historias de un tema que no le gusta. Y si, es verdad, podría argumentar que no le gusta los misterios sino solamente una seria de misterios, tal vez se sintiese atraído, fascinado e identificado con los personajes y por eso le gusta la serie de misterios, no el misterio. Tal vez… si, tal vez alguien que no supiera de Marco y su apasionado pasatiempo y que recién se acabase de enterar de ello podría argumentar esto… pero no contra alguien como Star, que había leído las historias de Marco con la motivación de un creyente que lee ciegamente la biblia. Star sabía que allí había pasión, se había dejado el alma en ello, como el libro número catorce: _Harlom and The Hunter_; Sharon debe atrapar a aun despiadado asesino a sueldo enviado por un poderoso cartel de drogas para asesinar a los jurados de un importante juicio contra un embajador mexicano. Nadie que fuese solo un «pasarratos» se inventa algo así de la noche a la mañana.

—Star yo… —pero aún Marco seguía dudando. Star debía seguir.

—Escucha… no te pediría que vieneses conmigo y me ayudaras como si nada, puedo pagarte, como ya habrás intuido, nuestro empleador es muy rico.

¿«Nuestro»? no está mal, aplicando a la camaradería aun sin que este hubiese aceptado, Marco dio una risa para sus adentro, ya sabía lo que intentaba hacer, la persuasión, un arte humano tan cierto que era increíble pero tan mítico como la hipnosis a veces. Marco sabía que era real. Era el tipo de técnicas sublimes empleadas por el FBI y demás servicios de investigación e inteligencia. Él lo sabía, se lo habían aplicado años atrás cuando trabajó con la DIA… y cuando fue reclutado para el ejército. Era un buen intento. Pero la psicología económica del FBI estaba a eones de años luz de la que enseñaban en Harvard; el mismo sitio donde Freud, Skinner y Watson llegaron a enseñar alguna vez.

—Pide tus vacaciones a la universidad, no creo que te rechacen pues jamás has tomado unas —Marco iba a preguntar como sabia eso, pero ya le habían dicho la respuesta, Star lo miro le dijo: —, Investigador privado.

—Investigador privado, si… —Marco tuvo que resignarse ante la afirmación de Star.

—Marco, eres psicólogo, has trabajado toda tu vida para determinar el comportamiento humano —alguien había estudiado, pensó Marco, no lo hizo mucho, pero yo cuento el esfuerzo, siguió pensando. Star prosiguió—, ¿No quieres saber que está pasando? ¿porque nunca has escuchado de esa niña? ¿porque seguimos hablando fingiendo que no has tomado tu decisión? —Star miro fijamente a Marco, si, el legendario contacto visual, Marco sabía que era un mito… pero con respecto a ello había algo que no era un mito. La presión. Es muy difícil que a alguien se le diga que no de frente, o que se le mienta. No es ningún arte o reacción del cuerpo humano… es la presión de, precisamente, el mito de los ojos, es la conciencia coloquial de la sociedad de ese mito, el truco es respaldado por una leyenda urbana que se propaga como un pensamiento epidémico, pero como no causa daño, no uno significativo al menos, hay muy pocos esfuerzos por desmitificarlo o incluso desmentirlo. Sí, es la presión, pero es la presión social.

Marco lo sabía, de hecho, lo tenía que saber mejor que nadie… y aun así…

—Acepto…

—Q-Que… ¿Qué dijiste?

—Dije que acepto… —Marco no vio venir que Star casi derriba la mesa al acércale para darle un abraso. Marco, se congelo, la última vez que una chica le dio un abrazo fue hace cinco años, cuando una compañera del ejército dijo que lo extrañaría. Ese recuerdo le vino a la mente por el mismo motivo que este… la chica presionaba su busto contra su pecho… podía sentirlo. Si crees que eso es bastante común en un adulto debes saber que Marco jamás ha tocado unos senos… de hecho… sin contar a su hermanita, que ya no era una hermanita si no una hermana de dieciséis años, nunca ha tocado a una chica. No es que fuese feo ni nada… de hecho, Star lo consideraba muy atractivo. Simplemente era así. Es lo que ocurre cuando no sales de tu casa a conocer gente.

Pero tampoco es que fuese un caso único y extraño que había que apartar de la sociedad. De hecho, la chica que le oprimía el pecho, era también una igual a él. Una mujer de casi treinta años… virgen… soltera… ni un gato ni perro ni canario. Su lujoso apartamento, un mercedes de dos puertas, una cuenta bancaria llena y nadie con quien usarlo.

Ambos se complementaban bien… pues era lo que la sociedad llamaría: Perdedores.

Pero había una cosa que era peor. Que difícilmente harían algo para cambiar su _status quo._

Aunque lo que no sabían… es que eso cambiaria… y sería probablemente la peor decisión de su vida.

—[JKS]—

Bueno, ¿Qué tal me ha quedado? Ha sido un pequeño borrador en el que llevo trabajando un tiempo. Espero haberle mantenido ocupado durante unos instantes a cualquiera que estuviese aburrido. Además, justo acabo de iniciar clases en la universidad, después de unas vacaciones navideñas claro, por lo que no me verán por un tiempo.

**Nota de Responsabilidad:** Estudio Ingeniería Industrial, no psicología, por lo que muchas cosas aquí podrían no ser del todo correctas. Si alguien que se experto en los temas que Marco se supone que es experto agradecería su revisión total. Si no pues… solo una historia ficticia basado —y limitado— en mis propios conocimientos. De ser posible, intenta no repetir cualquier cosa que veas aquí en una conversación pues yo podría equivocarme y tu pasar un ridículo momento.

**Aclaración:** La marca registrada de Star vs Las Fuerzas del Mal no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos autores, tanto intelectuales como de patente. Esto es por fines únicamente de entretenimiento no lucrativo económicamente hablando de ninguna forma.

**Palabras Finales: **¡¿A nadie más le pasa?! Cuando escribo el nombre de Star y Marco el estúpido auto corrector me los cambia por «estar» «esta» «estés» y «marco» (como marco de una fotografía o una puerta), «marcar» «merca» «macho», ¡Es molestísimo! En fin, que tengan un lindo día.


End file.
